


Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenario [Where He Kisses You]

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenario [Where He Kisses You]

**Natsu-** He likes to kiss you on the cheek, because it’s Natsu and he’s just so adorable.  But, it’s not like mean he doesn’t know how to give you a real kiss as well.

**Gray-** He loves to kiss you on your nose, because he loves how your face scrunches up because of his literal coldness.  It gives a whole new meaning to Jack Frost nipping at your nose.

**Loke/Leo-** He prefers to kiss you on the back of your hand, because to him you are his one and only true love.  He just doesn’t want you to feel like those girls that he just “fooled around with.”

**Laxus-** He just straight up kisses you on the lips.  No matter where you two are, he isn’t afraid to show everyone what’s his and no one else’s.

**Sting-** He simply loves to kiss you on your neck.  The way he likes to hug you gives him complete access to you smooth neck.  The fact that you blush every time he does is just a plus for him.

**Rogue-** He just adores you with all his heart, and so of course he can’t resist kissing you.  Most of the time, it’ll be when he hugs you. Since he is about a head taller than you, all he needs to do is turn his head slightly to kiss the crown of your head.

**Jellal-** He normally kisses your forehead, and since he’s a bit taller than you, it’s within perfect reach for him.  He also feels that it’s the furthest he should go since he doesn’t want to taint you, his angel.


End file.
